


Tutu

by slightlyoverlooked



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, DC Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Rainbows, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyoverlooked/pseuds/slightlyoverlooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Henry finds out Ben has a nickname for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutu

_Tutu._

 

The first time he heard Ben say this word was right after the red carpet in Beijing.

Ben was packing for the flight back to LA, they were not going to see each other for at least four days. He could cope with that, it's not like he's a love struck teenager any more. 

  
_"_ I will see you in four days then, _Tutu_. _"_  


Like he could see what's on the younger man's mind.

 

"Mhm. Wait, what did you call me?"

Ben just smiled and gave him a quick peck.

 

\-----------------------

 

_Tutu._

 

He's caught off guard when the word was whispered and carried by a breath to his ear, the second time.

They were on a 10-minute break from the busy press schedule in LA, all the cast members are here, in Burbank. It's lovely to see Amy, Gal, Diane, and Jesse again. The ensemble broke into small groups quite naturally. Amy and Gal were giggling over some stuff only they can understand; Ben was talking to Jesse animatedly, two arms away over his left, he caught him looking and half winked at him. Henry lowered his eyes and smiled to himself, how silly. To use the break wisely, he should instead visit the bathroom. 

He just finished a really boring zoning out session and zipped up, when he felt someone staring at him right by the door.  Who else could it be? 

"Miss me?"

By the time he walked to the sink to wash his hands, the broad presence had already moved himself to a comfortable position behind him, arms around his waist, warmth on his back, like a huge Husky puppy. 

"I miss you."

"Well, you just saw me three minutes ago, old man."

He got no reply, apart from small kisses at the back of his ears, and two sneaky fingers past the hems of his check shirt, and they seemed pretty determined to turn this into something far more dangerous. 

Henry sighed. 

"Okay, I miss you too."

"So my room tonight?"

"You sly old fox..." barely before he could finish his words, it disappeared into another pair of thin lips. He arched back more into the other man's embrace, it was not the perfect angle for his neck. But then it was not a long kiss, Ben pulled away first, he chased it a bit, nibbled at the slightly swollen bottom lip.  

The older man released his grip, but not before he licked a wet trail along the younger man's right ear.

"Funny you should say that, my _Tutu_."

He swore he could hear the snicker behind the smile.

He turned around, Ben had already walked outside the door.

The following pair interview with the press would be quite challenging.

 

\-----------------------

 

_Tutu._

 

Of course, he found out the third time.

" _Tutu_ , I asked them to teach me that in Beijing, it's Chinese. "

"Last time I checked, I'm the one who knows more Chinese between us. "

"You can not know everything, my _Tutu_. Not even a smart ass like you."

Ben nuzzled his hair and tighten the embrace. 

They were lying side by side on the king sized bed. Exhausted from riding the press junket carousel, it just went round and round and round. Mexican City was only the third stop on this massive premiere press tour, but four cities in four days? 

  
_I'm too old for this shit_ , Henry sighed deeply. But he must have muttered it out.

Because then he heard laughter vibrate out from the person next to him.

"Watch your language, young man." 

He smiled, staring at the painted ceiling, then decided to turn facing the other man. He was met with that perfect pair of brown eyes, looking this closely, he could see the rusty red around the pupils, like the irresistible Great Red Spot on Jupiter, sucking him in, he wanted to be devoured, in those eyes, and those eyes only. 

Then the presence of a finger on his own eyelid snapped him out of his astronomical fantasy. It traced his left eye, leaving a warm sensation, he leaned into it.

"You have the eye of the storm." 

He caught the older man's hand before it moved to a more distracting place. 

"Wait, so are you going to tell me what _Tutu_ means or not? "

He felt Ben inch a bit down and his head at the crook of his neck, it fitted perfectly. 

"Little bunny..."

"What?"

"It means little bunny, and you are my white little bunny today. "

A feeling to rebel suddenly seized him, Henry flipped them on the bed, straddled the other man between his legs. To his surprise, Ben did not seem startled at all, he just gazed at him with that unbelievable warm eyes and a grin at the corner of his mouth. Ah that "Bat Smile".

"Is that so, my white old fox?" 

He dived to capture those thin lips so he could wipe that grin out of the other man's face. He did it. It was slow and lazy, like they just came back from under the water. The gentle touch of tongue over sensitive skins, one opened his mouth and then it's a dance, he could taste the tequila and hot sauce from dinner; and that unspeakable musk swirled with Ben's Gucci cologne filled his nostrils. He felt hands stroking the side of his thighs, ever so gently, like feathers. Then a pinch out of nowhere.

"Ow, that hurts." He couldn't help but whine out loud.

"Come on, your old fox needs to breathe."

The words were spoken so close to his lips, he could feel the warm breath tinkling, caressing the now exposed skin, leaving touches while its owner cannot.

"You know one thing peculiar about bunny?"

"Yes?"

"They have a highly strong sexual drive. And I can't wait to find out."

With that, his view changed, again he's flipped to facing the ceiling, and then the pair of incredible eyes looming large. Yes, he's devoured, happily.

It would be a fun night.  

 

\-----------------------

 

“I thought of a good joke to tell on Conan's tomorrow."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna tell them we had sex."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is all fluffy rainbows and unicorns, and yes, bunnies too. It's inspired by a magazine Q&A with Henry a couple of years ago. He mentioned that one of his ex had a nickname for him, "Pussycat" in Italian and he liked it very much. So what if Ben, with his love for foreign languages also came up with something similar? 
> 
> Since they visited Beijing last month and they both seemed so happy and cute with each other, I decided to make the name Chinese haha. I hope you guys won't misunderstand the title for some kinky dress-up!
> 
> "Tutu" is a cute way, or even a childish way to say bunny/rabbit in Chinese, the formal would be Tuzi. And nickname needs to cute, right? *winky winky*


End file.
